lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Udugu
Udugu is an event that takes place in the Pride Lands. Information Udugu is an event in which the queen of the Pride Lands takes her cubs on a journey to learn how to work together, or "find" Udugu. The event only occurs when there are at least two siblings. History The Trail to Udugu When Simba and Nala see that Kiara's tracking skills are improving, Nala decides the two siblings are ready to go on the journey to Udugu. Simba tells Kion he will lead the Lion Guard for a day before the trio heads off on a trail. Kion and Kiara believe Udugu is a location in the Pride Lands. They fight to get there first, which disappoints Nala. At one point, the siblings find themselves hanging off a cliff awaiting their mother's help. Nala brings them to a thorn bush and tells them there is a way to get through the thorns safe and sound. She gives them a hint by lifting one thorn branch with her paw, helping them in, but the cubs do not understand. Kion decides staying close to the ground and crawling under the branch is the right way, but Kiara believes walking on top of the thorn bushes is the way to Udugu. Neither of their plans work, and while trying to figure out how to get through, they do not notice when Nala sneaks away from them. They call for her in fear, but she hides from them, noticing that they are now on the trail to Udugu. The cubs run back and forth calling for their mother until Kiara catches her scent. They both run in that direction and find a set of pawprints. The siblings discover that the pawprints end right in front of a high ledge, too high for them to jump or climb up by themselves. They try this anyway but end up falling to the ground. Then Kion suggests working together to which Kiara agrees. Kion orders Kiara to climb up on his shoulders to reach the ledge and crawl up the rock. When she asks him why he insists she goes instead of him, Kion admits Kiara is a better tracker than him, and she admits she won't argue, but she adds that Kion found the pawprints, which she is grateful for. Kion lifts his sister up and she struggles to reach the ledge at first, but when she does, she is surprised by what she sees. Kion asks what happened before Nala looks down at him and greets her confused cub. Nala then explains the purpose of the journey to her cubs. She tells them that by deciding to work together, they had found Udugu. When the trio returns to Pride Rock, the cubs explain their journey to Simba excitedly, eager to make their father proud. Simba adds that the Guard helped him find Udugu in a way as well. The king and queen lead their cubs to the end of Pride Rock and explain to them that what they learned that day would help them in the future when they are in charge of the Pride Lands. Trivia * Udugu translates to brotherhood or kinship in Swahili. Category:Traditions Category:World